Wandering souls
by Peechman887
Summary: As Vash and friends continue on their adventures, will Meryl and Vash find their feeling for one another? Please read and review
1. Desert blues

Hi everyone. Like you, I'm a Trigun fan. However I do not own Trigun or any of its characters. So by all means enjoy this story, I did writing it please review and look into other stories I've done thanks- Peach Man(TM)  
  
The sun set a dull hot mood over everything in the desert. Not one thing was left untouched by its powerful rays it seemed to cook everything. Vash The Stampede stepped slowly through the stand his shoulders hunched over his expression in a pout. He was incredibly tired; they had been walking in this desert for it seemed like years. They had actually only been wandering for about two days now. Vash had finally cleared the booze from his system; he'd managed to stay sober since they had left for the desert. Wolf Wood's repeated talks had helped Vash along. The desert was vast and infinite; they Four didn't think it would ever end.  
  
Milly Thompson began to whine that she had too much sand on her but was soon comforted by Wolfwood's graceful smile, "Hey little lady, don't be upset. You still look great even with all the sand on ya" he said smoothly. Milly smiled widely and hugged Wolfwood covering his fine black suit in sand." Thanks Mr. Wolfwood! You always know the right thing to say!" Milly declared. Vash would've chuckled about Wolfwood's misfortune but he was too tired and hungry too. He continued down the sanded path followed by the "hot headed" Meryl Stryfe. Her arms were folded and her expression in a glare. She had been a little angry since their car was totaled days before and now they were reduced to walking. Vash stopped and walked back towards Meryl hoping to start up a conversation." Hey Meryl, how are you holding up back here?" Vash asked her. "Hmph! I'm just fine Vash! You should be concerned about your own well being!" she snapped at him. Vash sighed deeply, staring at the same golden  
desert for days wasn't exactly fun. He could tell she was angry, and he didn't blame her. His sunglasses began to slide down his face from the sweat, and he pushed them back up stopping and waiting for Wolfwood and Milly. The duo caught up to Meryl and Vash and they all stopped studying the map that Milly held. " So if we keep going east, well end up in that town over there?" Meryl asked. The preacher nodded. "Yep, That's Rank port. One of the biggest towns around here!" Vash grinned widely " Yeah, lets go. I'm starving I need some donuts and soon!" he said. Meryl scowled at Vash" Why is it every time we finally make it somewhere without dieing the first thing you want to do is eat?!" Vash chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head," I don't exactly know. What else would we do once we got there?" Vash asked curiously. " We could go and look for new clothes Meryl!" Milly yelped in excitement. " I need more cigarettes." Wolfwood declared.  
  
"Meow" the four heard turning back and seeing a small black cat sitting there. It was Kureneko-Sama. It blinked a few times studying the humans. " I guess its hungry too." Milly said grabbing the small feline and hugging it. The Humanoid Typhoon laughed at Milly' s innocents and continued on his way hoping they'd reach the town soon and that Meryl would stop acting so cold toward him. Milly had mentioned that Meryl's birthday was going to be here soon, and with that Vash hoped that would be his chance to show how he cared for her. The wind had picked up again sending the stinging hot sand into the air. Vash ran to Meryl hiding her under his crimson colored cloak and ducking his head down.  
  
That's it for the first chapter; hope ya liked it, please read and review, Thanks - Peachman 


	2. Civilization! We're Saved!!

Hello again. Thank you for reading this far if you have. I just started fan fic Writing on this web site, I have been writing fan fic for a little while now. Well anyways, ill let you get back to the story please read and review! Thanks! - Peach Man(TM)  
  
Soon after the wind passed the group continued their journey to the town Meryl didn't yell at Vash for covering her. Meryl was baffled with Vash; She didn't know who he really was. From the rumors he was cold blooded and powerful, but from experience he was a soft kind gentleman. She hid her feelings; she didn't want him to know because he could never love her. Well at least she didn't think he would. Her short dark hair was swaying violently because of the wind, and they stopped in front of the huge gates of the town. "Hello up there!" Wolfwood yelled. The small window opened and a young woman replied." Yes? Can I help you travelers?"" Yes, our car broke down and we've been wandering the desert for quite some time now, we were wondering if you would grant us permission into your town." Vash said politely. The woman turned around for a second, and then back to them a smile of generosity upon her face," Sure hang on while we open the gates." She replied. The groups sighed  
happily as the gates opened. The first thing they saw was the townspeople hurrying about trying to get where they were supposed to be. The townspeople looked friendly they were all smiling and laughing. "I'm going to get cigarettes, I need some badly." Wolfwood said. Vash nodded to him removing his sunglasses and glancing to the two girls." I'll go with you two if you don't mind." Vash said softly. "Fine if you insist!" Meryl said storming off. "I'd love to have you along Mr. Vash!" Milly said.  
  
The trio walked to a Gigantic Building. It was massive and neatly decorated, from the map it looked like it contained hot springs, and that's just what they needed. The three were tired, and dirty they longed to be clean once again. They stepped inside and were greeted by a beautiful hostess." Hello my name is Mika." She said politely. Vash smiled extending a gloved hand to her, "Hello, My names Vash, and this is Meryl and Milly." He replied softly. The hostess waved happily at them and asked," So you three are interested in our hot springs?" she asked. "Make that four." A voice said from behind them. Wolfwood placed his Giant clothed cross against a wall and grinned. Milly smiled happily, "Done so soon Mr. Wolfwood?" Wolfwood nodded following them and the hostess. "These are the locker rooms, you get changed in here and place your clothes on those hangars, after your done in the hot springs your clothes should be clean." She said blinking a few times. "Thank you" Meryl said  
as she pushed open the girls locker room door. The two men entered their own locker room and got changed. Wolfwood was chuckling as he stepped out of the locker room and into one of the private hot spring cubicles; he was wearing his silk black boxer shorts. Vash wore a similar pair, but was wearing a towel around his waist; he was not as secure about being seen in his underwear as Wolfwood was. The two girls followed each having a towel wrapped around them, they both must have been wearing just their undergarments as Milly placed a foot onto the edge of the springs and hopped in. Meryl was resilient to follow but soon did taking a seat between Vash and Milly. After a little while both girls removed their towels both blushing furiously and Vash did as well. The four sat and talked, not about important things but mainly about the place they were in. It smelled of fruits, and other divine things. Vash turned bright red feeling Meryl's leg rub against his and she also shifted  
to a bright crimson color. Wolfwood and Milly didn't notice Wolfwood had his arms around Milly and she was giggling like crazy. Vash placed a hand on the back of his head anime-sweat-dropping. "Sorry," he said softly. She nodded her leg moving way from his and the two sat in silence listening to Wolfwood chuckle like an imbecile and Milly giggle like a fourth grade girl. Vash didn't know exactly what he was doing but he placed a hand on Meryl's shoulder as to get her attention. She turned looking to him, her blue/gray eyes gazing into his turquoise pools. "M-Meryl." Vash stuttered. Meryl nodded, "Yes Vash Chan?" she replied. "Why do you hate me so much?" Vash asked her confused. This had bothered them both since the beginning. Why was Meryl so cold to him? It often wandered around in his mind. He cared for her deeply, more than she would ever know. "I-I.. " Vash trailed off. He was scared. Meryl gazed deep into Vash's eyes and turned angry that vash didn't say anything, so  
she hopped out of the springs and ran off.  
  
Poor vash, he doesn't know how to tell meryl.. Aw well things get better next chapter please read and review! Thanks! - Peach man (TM) 


	3. Into the hot springs, feelings revealed.

Hi I do not own Trigun or any of its characters, so please don't kill me. Thank you for reading my story and please read and review- Peach Man(TM)  
  
"Wait Meryl!" Vash yelped. He watched her storm off and his face was a deep blue. With one swift motion he hopped out of the springs and ran after her his muscular physique shifting gracefully. Unfortunately, Vash forgot to dry off, so his wet feet skidded cross the floor and he slipped falling forward into a basket full of wet towels. "Yuck." Vash replied in a muffled tone. He pried his face from the basket of towels and was on his feet again running after Meryl. She opened the Women's locker room door and stepped in stomping her feet as she walked. Vash stopped in front of the door blinking a few times and Anime-sweat-dropping. "What should I do?" Vash asked himself quietly. His face turned a deep shade of crimson as he pushed open the door and stepped in quietly hearing the showers running and a few women talking. His aqua colored eyes glanced around looking to see if the coast was clear and he darted forward hiding behind some lockers. "Meryl!" he said quietly. He didn't  
want any of the other women to know he was in there. His stomach began to grumble and the vision of a pile of Donuts appeared in Vash's Head. He chuckled happily, "I want a donut!" he said out loud. "Who was that?!" he heard a girl shriek. Vash covered a hand over his mouth and darted again into another aisle of lockers. He glanced over and saw Meryl kneeling down on the floor and opening her locker up. Vash tip toed over to her quietly struggling not to slip and tapped her on the shoulder lightly," Meryl?" Vash asked. "Vash?!" Meryl shrieked as she turned around. Vash's eyes widened and his face turned blue putting a finger to his mouth" SHH!" he said. Her eyes narrowed a little angry," What are you doing in here? You know you aren't allowed in the Women's locker room!!!" She screeched. "I needed to talk to you Meryl." Vash said lowly. She placed her hands at her hips and glared up at him her blue/gray eyes studying him, "Well?" she asked. He nodded his face really red now,  
"Right, well I'm sorry I froze up at the springs back there. I didn't know how to tell you Meryl." Vash said again his aqua blue eyes looking down at the floor. "Tell me what?" she asked a little intrigued." Well, it's more of a question. Why do you hate me Meryl? You didn't answer me back in the springs, so why do you hate me?" Vash asked a little sadly. Meryl lifted Vash's chin with her hand," I don't hate you Vash. It's just.. Your different in so many ways." Meryl said softly. Vash's eyes studied hers, "How so?" he asked. "Well, from the rumors I've heard, you are cold blooded and ruthless. But from experience, your kind and gentle. So which is it Vash? Are you a cold-blooded wolf in sheep's clothing? Or are you a gentle caring person? " Meryl asked. Vash looked down becoming slightly teary eyed and then back to her, "I'm not a cold-blooded murderer. I care about all living things, I only kill if I have to." Vash answered. A stray tear slid down Vash's face and hit the  
floor with a soft "pat". Meryl frowned whipping the stray water from his face. "Don't cry Vash." She said smiling weakly. He nodded slowly and chuckled realizing they were both in they're underwear and he blushed. She smiled, "So what else was 'so important you had to tell me'? " She asked with a soft giggle. Vash's aqua blue eyes studied her again, this time in a loving and caring manner." That, I care about you a lot. I didn't know if you liked me or loved me at all." Vash said again. Meryl rushed into Vash's arms hugging him tightly and said, "I do care about you Vash." The two smiled unaware they were being watched by all the women in the locker room.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, I promise the next one will be longer please read and review, thanks -Peach Man(TM) 


	4. Moment: Interrupted -.-;

Hello again. I don't own Trigun or any of its characters so don't kill me. In this chapter a little more action happens, I haven't put any in there yet so I thought I would. Well anyways please read and review, Thanks -Peach Man(TM)  
  
Vash blinked a few times still staring down at Meryl. They had noticed the crowd of women behind him that were all teary-eyed after hearing the confessions of Vash and Meryl. Vash fell over onto the floor and Meryl placed a hand over her mouth blushing slightly. Their 'perfect moment' was ruined. The girls crying was declined by a stream of gunshots, which sent them screaming and running in different directions. Vash hopped to his feet again looking around horrified and running out of the locker room in search for his clothes. His turquoise colored eyes darted around looking for a gunman and saw noone. "Here Vash!" said wolfwood as he stepped to vash tossing him his clothes. Wolfwood was already dressed and glancing around for a gunman. They both saw noone and wolfwood holsted up his gigantic clothed cross. With a quick 'snap' the tan colored cloth flew off of it and a metallic gun in the form of a cross sat there. Wolfwood hoisted it up onto his shoulder and ran off in  
search for a gunman. The humanoid typhoon wasted no time in sliding his skin-tight leather pants and shirt on on. He listened to the belt click, and then thrusted his boots on. He didn't waste time throwing his mass of a crimson cloak on he grabbed his gun from the inside pocket and took off running after wolfwood. More gunshots were heard and Milly had ran into the locker room in a panic looking for Meryl. She hoped a bullet hadn't hit Meryl. Vash's eyes darted around quickly as people ran past him, he didn't know which way to look. He heard several more gunshots and ran toward them, when he stopped he glared seeing the gunman. He was tall and had dark hair. In his hands he held a small automatic machine gun. The look in his eyes horrified vash as the man's head turned to face vash. Legato Bluesummers. Vash knew him; he was his brother's right hand man. They'd encountered each other several times before. Legato's finger squeezed the trigger and sent a dozen shots firing  
down in a small wave at vash. Vash's eyes widened as he whimpered and managed to dodge most of the blasts. One pierced vash's shoulder making him fall backward onto the ground and groan in agony. The revving up and releasing of powerful rounds drowned about legato's shots as wolfwood stood there smirking. Legato glared at wolfwood and changed position of the gun and pointing it at Wolfwood. He pulled down on the trigger and nothing happened. It them just occurred to Legato that wolfwood's shots had hit his gun and broke it. Legato growled in frustration throwing his gun down and drawing a small magnum. He began firing multiple shots down at Wolfwood and trying to hit him. Wolfwood hid behind a wall and listened to the blasts hit it chipping some plaster. He turned again releasing some of his own rounds at legato. A yelp of pain brought a smirk to Wolfwood's face as he ran out of hiding and straight for legato who was now holding his shoulder. Wolfwood raised his metallic  
cross again aiming it for legato and grinned" So looks like you're done for." Wolfwood said with a smirk. Legato snarled raising his weapon again and firing several rounds at Wolfwood. His gun was shot out of his hand by vash who stood blood trickling down his lip and glaring at legato. Vash squeezed down on the trigger letting more bullets explode from the weapon and hit legato knocking him to the floor. "Knives..Sent him.." Vash said weakly. Wolfwood nodded as he rushed to vash and lifted vash's arm over his shoulder for support. "Vash are you ok?" Wolfwood said looking to his friend in concern. "Meryl. Where's Meryl?!" he exclaimed. "Relax, we'll find her." Wolfwood said. Vash said nothing his eyes slowly closed and his legs buckled making his body fall limp. "He must like Meryl a lot. Let's hope that she's ok." Wolfwood said as he dragged vash's lifeless body off in search for the two women.  
  
Aah. Is legato dead?? I doubt it. Hopefully vash will stop dreaming of donuts and wake up soon. I know all of you are probly awaiting vash and meryls get together so I wont really leave you guys hanging much longer ^_^ well please read and review thanks-Peachman 


End file.
